


Finrod-Zong: the extended libretto translation

by holy_milk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CCC are the only remaining sons of Feanor, Caranthir is in Nargothrond during the whole drama, F/M, Musicals, Thingol strikes a deal with the Feanorions, Translation in English, libretto, there's also one-sided Daeron/Luthien, there's no Huan in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/holy_milk
Summary: Finrod-Zongis a Russian fan musical created in 2001 by the creative organization Temple. It tells the story of the life and death of Finrod Felagund, his loyalty and his sacrifice.
Relationships: Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Beren Erchamion & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Curufin | Curufinwë, Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto & Galadriel | Artanis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Баллада Галадриэли / The Ballad of Galadriel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finrod-Zong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612388) by Larisa Bocharova, Lina Vorobjova. 



> I want to take a moment to say thank you to [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn), who did a great job [translating the lyrics of the original production of Finrod-Zong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821940). I did use it as a reference more than a couple of times.
> 
> This is a translation of the full extended libretto as published on Larisa Bocharova's official site, so it includes songs that have never so far been used in productions, as well as characters that have never made an appearance onstage (such as Daeron and Edrahil, for example).
> 
> If you want to watch the musical itself, you can find two versions with English subtitles on Youtube:
> 
>   * [The 2001 production by Temple](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNAyKRHPaiE) (subtitles based on the translation by bunn)
>   * [The 2014 production by Theatre Eterius](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4kFQaTDJAk) (subtitles made by me) 
> 

> 
> I thought about adding phonetic transcriptions for those of you who'd like to be able to sing along, but, honestly, it turned out to be way too tedious :') I think there should be guides on how to read text in Cyrillic on the internet, and you can always ask me here or [on tumblr](venwe.tumblr.com) if you have difficulty figuring out a certain part.

**Галадриэль:**  
Ты скажи мне вереск, скажи,  
Зелен ли твой летний наряд?  
Легок ли цветущий твой плат,  
Под которым спит мой брат,  
мой любимый брат,  
все простивший брат?

Ты скажи мне память, скажи,  
Как он бросил все, что имел,  
Свет какой звезды в нем горел?  
Как предвидеть он посмел  
общий наш удел, проклятый удел?

**Финрод:**  
Смотри сестра, смотри, на мне любовь оставит шрам.  
Беда и боль вдали - ноги моей не будет там!

**Галадриэль:**  
Но я сказала:  
“Брат, мы все-таки пойдем вперед.  
Над нами день угас, но там, вдали, горит восход”.

Ты скажи мне берег, скажи,  
Как мы отреклись от Даров,  
Как мы потеряли наш кров...  
И под горечью утрат  
шел вперед мой брат, мой любимый брат.

Ты скажи мне, слава, скажи -  
Что могла ты нам предложить?  
Ты встречала нас в цвете лжи,  
В клевете чужих наград.

...И, смотря назад, мне сказал мой брат:

**Финрод:**  
Смотри, сестра, смотри, с Гордыней обвенчалась Смерть.  
Здесь нужно быть, как все. Боюсь, мне это не суметь.

**Галадриэль:**  
Но я сказала:  
“Брат, я все-таки пойду вперед.  
У нас надежды нет, но там, вдали, горит восход”.

Ты скажи мне, верность, скажи,  
Чем ты покоряешь сердца?  
Почему с тобой до конца  
Был единственный мой брат,  
Мой любимый брат,  
Все простивший брат?

Ты скажи мне, Гибель, скажи,  
Как среди теней и снегов  
Слышал он твой сумрачный зов...  
Как меня сильнее был  
шелест твоих крыл,  
беспощадных крыл.

Смотри, мой брат, смотри,  
покоя сердцу не найти.  
Одна душа у нас - но как же разнятся пути!

Но там, в конце разлук, в краю без горя и невзгод,  
Над встречей наших рук зажжется золотой восход.

| 

**Galadriel:**  
Tell me, Heather, tell me,  
Is your summer dress green?  
How light is your blooming coverlet,  
Under which my brother is sleeping,  
My beloved brother,  
My brother, who forgave them all?

Tell me, Memory, tell me,  
How could he forsake all that he had?  
Which star's light shone in him?  
How did he dare foresee  
Our shared fate, our cursed fate?

**Finrod:**  
Look, sister, look, love will leave me scarred.  
Woe and pain lie ahead – I won't set foot there!

**Galadriel:**  
But I said,  
"Brother, we'll go ahead nevertheless.  
Day has faded above us, but there shines a new dawn."

Tell me, Shore, tell me  
How could we renounce our gifts?  
How could we lose our home?  
And, burdened by losses,  
My brother, my beloved brother marched on.

Tell me, Glory, tell me,  
What did you have to offer?  
You greeted us in the light of lies,  
In the slander of someone else's rewards.

… And, looking back, my brother told me,

**Finrod:**  
"Look, sister, look, Pride has betrothed Death.  
Here, one must be as everybody else. I'm afraid I can't do that."

**Galadriel:**  
But I said,  
"Brother, I'll go ahead nevertheless.  
We have no hope left, but there shines a new dawn."

Tell me, Loyalty, tell me,  
How do you conquer hearts?  
Why did he stay with you till the end —  
My only brother,  
My beloved brother,  
My brother, who forgave them all?

Tell me, Death, tell me,  
How amid shadows and snow  
Could he hear your bleak call?  
How could the rustling of your wings,  
Your ruthless wings,  
Be stronger than me?

Look, my brother, look,  
My heart knows no rest.  
We share one soul, and yet our paths are so different!

But at the end of all partings, in the land free of grief and misery,  
A golden dawn will shine upon the joining of our hands.  
  
---|---


	2. Клятва сыновей Феанора / The Oath of the Sons of Fëanor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sung by Celegorm, Curufin and Caranthir (Caranthir _is_ one of the characters in this version of the libretto), while Maedhros, Maglor, Amras and Amrod are supposed to be dead already.

Древняя клятва ведет за собою наш род.  
Древняя клятва связала нас кровью чужой.  
Древняя клятва сильнее родства, крепче стали ангбандских ворот –

Но это наш бой  
Это наш бой  
Это наш бой:  
Укравший камни - умрет.

Звездные камни - наш светоч, наш дар и позор.  
Свет их теперь оскверняет корона Врага.  
Звездные камни в руках своих стиснуть клялись мы тебе, Феанор,  
Не правда ли, брат?  
Ответь мне, мой брат,  
Когда же, мой брат,  
За все поплатится вор?

Узники слова, бредем через ночь - судьба направляет шаг,  
И всякий, кто встанет у нас на пути, за нами уйдет во мрак.

_Светом венца  
Звездного свода,  
Кровью отца,  
Именем рода,  
Клятву даю в сердце у Ночи -  
То, что отец начал, закончить!_

_Клятву скрепить о Сильмариллах  
Вас призываю, Древние Силы!  
Кровью свинец в жилах прольется,  
Если святыня к нам не вернется!  
Прокляты будут руки любые,  
Что прикоснуться к камням решили!  
Стуком сердец выкуем молот -  
Вражий венец будет расколот!_

_Будь мне свидетель, западный ветер -  
Клятва дана!  
Пусть мне напомнят горькие волны -  
Клятва дана!  
Бейся о знамя, ярое пламя -  
Клятва дана!  
Только одна у нас ныне надежда,  
Клятва дана, но земля нас не держит…_

Гибнут дававшие клятву один за одним.  
Видно, была тяжела она нам семерым.  
Звездные камни в руках наших стиснуть клялись мы тебе, Феанор -  
И тот, кто в живых  
Остался в живых  
За всех остальных  
Исполнит наш договор.

(В земли Заката отныне захлопнута дверь.  
Правда и то, что в крови наши руки теперь.  
Звездные камни сжимая, узнаем, насколько ладони чисты -  
Но руки пусты,  
Но руки пусты,  
Но руки пусты,  
И так же гибельна цель.) 

Гончими псами летим через ночь по следу своих утрат.  
Путь безнадежен, но так суждено - мы знаем об этом, брат,  
Не правда ли, брат?  
Ответь мне, мой брат,  
Когда же, мой брат?..

| 

An ancient oath is leading our family.  
An ancient oath has bound us together with blood.  
The ancient oath is stronger than kinship,  
Stronger than the iron gates of Angband —

But this is our fight,  
This is our fight,  
This is our fight:  
The thief of the gems shall die.

The star gems are our beacon, our gifts and our shame.  
Their light is now marred by the crown of the Enemy.  
To you, Fëanor, we have vowed to clutch the star gems in our hands.  
Isn't it true, brother?   
Tell me, my brother.  
My brother, when will the thief  
Pay for all that he's done?

Prisoners of our word, we trudge through the night, fate is guiding our steps.  
And whoever stands in our way will pass into darkness with us.

_On the light of the crown,  
On the star vault,  
On the blood of our father,   
On the name of the house,  
I swear the oath at the heart of night  
To finish what our father started!_

_To bind the oath of the Silmarils  
I call upon you, o ancient powers!  
Blood in our veins will turn into lead   
If our treasure is not reclaimed!  
Cursed shall be any hands  
That dare touch the gems!  
The beating of our hearts will forge our hammer,  
The Enemy's crown shall be cloven!_

_Be my witness, o west wind —  
The oath is taken!  
May bitter waves remind me:   
The oath is taken!  
Devour the banner, o ruthless fire -   
The oath is taken!  
Now we have but one hope,   
The oath is taken, yet fate wants to see us gone. _

One by one, the oath-takers perish -   
What a burden it must have been for the seven of us.  
To you, Fëanor, we have vowed to clutch the star gems in our hands,   
And those who have survived,  
Those still alive  
Will fulfill the pact for the rest of us.

(The road to the land of sunset is now closed.  
And it’s true that our hands are drenched in blood.  
Clutching the star gems in our hands, we will know how clean they are –  
But the hands are empty,  
The hands are empty,  
The hands are empty,  
And the goal is fatal.)

Like dogs on a hunt, we follow the trail  
Of our losses through the night.  
The path offers no hope, but such is our fate -  
We know that, don't we, my brother?  
Isn't it true, brother?  
Tell me, my brother,  
When shall it be?..  
  
---|---


	3. Встреча Лютиэн и Берена / The Meeting of Lúthien and Beren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Evgeny Susorov

**Берен:  
** Лес износил веселый наряд  
Летний.  
Был у меня недавно отряд.  
Где он?  
Я отступил под натиском тьмы  
Последним.  
Братьев закрыв своим израненным  
Телом.

Смерть прикрывала мне спину.  
Я ей нужен живым - знаю!  
Глиной стал мой отряд, глиной,  
Глиной болот отчего края.

Как перепутал ты, лес,  
Тропы!  
Где теперь мой народ,  
Где же?  
Стих за спиной вражеский  
Топот.  
В дерне кровавый след -  
Свежий.

Целит в спину луна тетивой белой,  
В хлябях болот стал ты травой сорной  
Что же ты плачешь, слывший сильным и смелым?  
Где ты лежишь, потомок рода Беора?

**Лютиэн:  
** Ты вышел из тьмы лесов,  
Я думала - дикий зверь.  
Ты падал в объятья трав,  
И я думала - первый снег...  
Но тень за твоей спиной,  
И холод -  
Словно в открытую дверь  
Смотрела нагая зима,  
Не смежая тяжелых век…

**Берен:  
** Тень за моей спиной была моя смерть.

**Лютиэн:  
**...Я услышала слово «смерть» -  
и постарела на сто веков.  
Я прогнала ее, но видит Эру,  
Я не знала, кого гнала!  
От ее дыханья осыпались листья  
С деревьев на сто шагов.  
Скажи мне - это невеста твоя?  
Почему она за тобою шла?

**Берен:  
** Не только я - весь мой род с нею был обручен.

**Лютиэн:  
** Я касаюсь твоих незаживших ран  
И глохну от звона в груди.  
Ты спал - мимо нас проносились года,  
Я их устала считать.  
Я читаю книгу твоей судьбы,  
Но слова в ней слишком грубы.  
Слишком прост язык ее - словно небо,  
До которого не достать.

Что такое «боль»?

**Берен:  
** Враг, от которого смерть избавляет нас.

**Лютиэн:  
** Что такое «война»?

**Берен:  
** Услада глупых поэтов, но мерзость для глаз.

**Лютиэн:  
** Что такое «ненависть»?

**Берен:  
** Воздух войны, без которого ей не жить.

**Лютиэн:  
** Что такое «любовь»?

**Берен:  
** Между ненавистью и смертью любовь лежит.

**Лютиэн:  
** Не смотри мне в глаза - теперь я боюсь  
Оставаться с тобой вдвоем.  
Ненависти и смерти союз  
Заключен во взгляде твоем.  
На меня никто так смотреть не смел  
В череде бесконечных лет.

**Берен:  
** До того, как ты подошла ко мне,  
Я ни разу не видел свет.

**Лютиэн:  
** Друг мой, ты торопишься до срока.  
Я и впрямь тебя не поняла.  
Верь - у нас не общая дорога.

**Берен:  
** Но ведь ты ждала меня?

**Лютиэн:  
** Ждала...  
Но не светит солнце в царстве ночи.  
Не бежит река средь мертвых скал.  
Наш сюжет дописан и закончен.  
Ты же не искал меня?

**Берен:  
** Искал.

Что такое верность?

**Лютиэн:  
** Песня, которую пел соловей луне.

**Берен:  
** Что такое вечность?

**Лютиэн:  
** Дом, где найдется место тебе и мне.

**Берен:  
** Что такое бессмертие?

**Лютиэн:  
** Воздух леса и алой рябины вкус.

Что такое любовь?

**Берен:  
** Это то, без чего бессмертие - тяжкий груз.

| 

**Beren:  
** The forest has worn out its green  
Summer dress.  
I had a company not long ago.  
Where are they now?  
I was retreating from darkness,   
The last one to go,  
Shielding my brothers with my  
Wounded body.

Death was guarding my back.  
She needs me alive; I know!  
My company turned into mud, into mud,  
The mud of the marshes of our homeland.

O how you have tangled your paths,   
Forest!  
Where are my people now?  
Where are they?  
The enemy's footsteps have died away behind me.  
Upon the sod, a blood trail is still wet.

The moon is taking aim at my back  
With its white bowstring.  
You have turned into weed in the marshes.  
Why are you crying, o strong and brave one?  
Where do you lie buried, descendant of Beor?

**Lúthien:  
** You came out of the dark woods,  
I thought you a wild beast.  
You fell into the embrace of grass,  
I thought you the first snow…  
But there was a shadow behind you,   
And the cold – as if bare winter  
Were peeking into an open door  
Without closing its heavy eyelids…

**Beren:  
** The shadow behind me was my death.

**Lúthien:  
** … I heard the word ‘death’,  
And it made me a hundred centuries older.  
I banished her, but Eru knows,  
I knew not whom I was banishing!  
Her breath made leaves fall to the ground  
From all the trees within a hundred steps.  
Tell me, is Death your betrothed?   
Why was she following you?

**Beren:  
** Not only me, all my kin were betrothed to her.

**Lúthien:  
** I'm touching your open wounds,  
And I'm deafened by the toll in my chest.  
You slept as years passed us by,  
I grew tired of counting them.  
I am reading the book of your fate,  
But the words in it are too crude.  
The language is flat, like the skies  
That are out of reach.

What is 'pain'?

**Beren:  
** It's the enemy from which we are freed by death.

**Lúthien:  
** What is ‘war’?

**Beren:  
** It’s foolish poets' delight and a vile thing to behold.

**Lúthien:  
** What is ‘hatred’?

**Beren:  
** It’s the air of war that gives it life.

**Lúthien:  
** What is ‘love’?

**Beren:**  
Love is what lies between hatred and death.

**Lúthien:  
** Don’t look me in the eye, I’m scared now  
Of being alone with you.  
Hatred and death are locked together in your gaze.  
No one has dared to look at me like this  
Over the endless years.

**Beren:  
** Before you came up to me  
I had never known light.

**Lúthien:  
** My friend, you are far too hasty.  
I must have misunderstood you.  
Believe me, our paths are different.

**Beren:  
** But weren't you waiting for me?

**Lúthien:  
** I was…  
But no sun shines upon the land of night.  
No river runs among the dead cliffs.  
Our story has been written to an end.  
You weren’t looking for me, were you?

**Beren:  
** I was.

What is loyalty?

**Lúthien:  
** It's the song that a nightingale sang to the moon.

**Beren:  
** What is eternity?

**Lúthien:  
** It's the house where there’s a place for you and I.

**Beren:  
** What is immortality?

**Lúthien:  
** It's the air of a forest  
And the taste of scarlet ashberries.

What is love?

**Beren:**  
It's what makes the burden of immortality bearable.  
  
---|---


	4. Разведка Дориата / The Scouts of Doriath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Evgeny Susorov

**Эльфы:  
** Тревога! Тревога! Чужой в Дориате!  
Коли его! Бей его! В землю втопчи!

**Даэрон:  
** Что, парень? Патруль появился некстати?

**Лютиэн:  
** Народ мой, опомнись! Он гость!

**Даэрон:  
** Помолчи.  
Так, значит, ты - гость? Заблудившийся путник?  
А мы-то решили - лесное зверье…

**Лютиэн:  
** Он в полном сознанье лишь несколько суток.

**Даэрон:  
** Ты что-то забыл здесь?

**Берен:  
** Забыл. Вот ее.

**Даэрон:  
** Триста раз завяла повилика,  
Триста раз упал на землю лист,  
С той поры, как с нею обручился  
Лучший менестрель ее земли.

**Лютиэн:  
** Ты слагаешь числа, словно песни,  
Но не дал отец тебе согласья до сих пор.

**Даэрон:  
** Это дело времени.  
Гораздо интересней,  
Как сюда проник ты, словно вор!

**Берен:  
** Чем я прогневал сердце твое,  
Где преступил черту?  
Я всего лишь на свет шагнул  
И встретил свою мечту.

**Даэрон:  
** Ты не сражен рукою моей -  
Я ныне скорблю о том.  
Вместе с тобою смута и срам  
Ворвались в наш светлый дом.

**Берен:  
** Чем оскорбил потомок Беора  
Этот волшебный край?

**Даэрон:  
** Ты продолжаешь играть со смертью?  
Разрешаем - играй!  
 _(к эльфам)  
_ Он миновал границу чар,  
С ним - разрушение и мгла.  
Скажите, где наш Государь?  
Он должен видеть короля!

_(эльфы окружают Берена, Даэрон уводит Лютиен)_

**Эльфы:**

Иди своей дорогой  
Исчезни с наших глаз.  
Ты спешно и убого  
Стареешь каждый час.  
А мы вернемся в залы  
Где лето круглый год,  
Где четок и незыблем  
Веков блаженный ход.  
Над нами солнце светит  
И слышен лютни звон,  
Иди, невольник смерти,  
Исчезни, тяжкий сон.

| 

**Elves:**  
Alarm! Alarm! A stranger!  
Stab him! Beat him! Trample him down!

**Daeron:**  
Why, are we interrupting?

**Lúthien:**  
My people, stop it! He’s a guest!

**Daeron:**  
Be silent.  
So you’re a guest? A lost traveller?  
And we thought you a wild beast…

**Lúthien:**  
He’s only been awake for a couple of days.

**Daeron:**  
Are you looking for something here?

**Beren:**  
I am. For her.

**Daeron:**  
Three hundred times scaldweed has wilted,  
Three hundred times leaves have fallen  
Since she was betrothed  
To the best minstrel of this land.

**Lúthien:**  
You make numbers flow like songs,  
But Father hasn’t given you his blessing yet.

**Daeron:**  
That’s a matter of time.  
What’s more interesting,  
Is how you got here, like a burglar!

**Beren:**  
What have I done to anger you?  
What line have I crossed?  
All I did was step into the light  
And meet my dream.

**Daeron:**  
You haven’t been slain by my hand -  
I regret that now.  
You have brought disorder and shame  
Into our fair home.

**Beren:**  
What has the descendant of Beor done  
To offend this wonderful land?

**Daeron:**  
You keep playing with death?  
Well, go on, play!  
 _(to the Elves)_  
He has crossed the enchanted border,  
Bringing destruction and darkness.  
Tell me, where is our King?  
He must see the king!

_(the Elves surround Beren, Daeron takes Lúthien away)_

**Elves:**  
Be on your way,  
Get out of our sight.  
You’re getting old and miserable  
With each passing hour.  
We’ll go back to our halls  
Where it’s eternal summer,  
Where the passing of ages  
Is true and blissful.  
There, the sun shines upon us,  
And the lutes sing.  
Go, prisoner of death,  
Leave, heavy dream.  
  
---|---


	5. Тингол и Мелиан в Менегроте / Thingol and Melian in Menegroth

**Тингол:  
** Славно дни мои в лесах текли  
В Дориате на краю земли,  
Вместе с милою супругой,  
С дочерью любимой от войны вдали.

Но теперь нарушил мой покой  
Некий Берен, молодой герой:  
Сердце дочери похитил,  
Этим оскорбил смертельно нас с женой.

**Мелиан:  
** Милый мой супруг, не спеши судить.  
Наш с тобою брак тоже был неравен.  
Воду и огонь не соединить -  
Но любовь бывает сильнее правил.

**Тингол:  
** Он сословья второсортного,  
Но разгневает и мертвого.  
За душою ни гроша,  
В кармане ни шиша, а гордость - о-го-го!

**Мелиан:  
** Милый мой супруг, много лет назад  
Ты был также горд, и страной не правил,  
Но меня пленил твой беспечный взгляд -  
ведь любовь бывает сильнее правил.

**Тингол:  
** У меня другое мнение!  
Это было исключение.  
Я - бессмертное творенье Эру,  
С человеком не равняй меня.

**Мелиан:  
** Милый мой супруг, ты, конечно, прав,  
Но о людях мы ничего не знаем.  
Короток их век, но мятежен нрав.  
Их судьба не ниже, она - иная…

**Тингол:  
** Я не зря его отправил в путь  
Подвиг совершить какой-нибудь!  
Звездный камень из короны вражьей  
Я его послал вернуть.

**Мелиан:  
** Милый мой супруг, милый мой супруг…

**Тингол:  
** Я его послал, я его послал!  
Послал! Послал! Послал!..

**Эльфы:*  
** Иди своей дорогой  
Исчезни с наших глаз.  
Иди, врага растрогай,  
Умри во имя нас.  
Ты рухнешь на дорогу  
С пробоиной в груди.  
Мы скажем - как печально,  
Как жизни нить тонка!  
Иди навстречу року  
Навстречу тьме иди.  
Мы погрустим немного -  
Забудем на века.  
Забудем на века,  
Забудем на века...

| 

**Thingol:  
** Joyful were my days in the woodland realm  
Of Doriath on the edge of the world,  
With my dear wife and beloved daughter,  
Far away from all the wars.

But now my peace has been disrupted  
By a certain Beren, a young hero:  
He has stolen our daughter's heart,   
Gave us both a grave offence!

**Melian:  
** My dear husband, don't be quick to judge,  
Our marriage was unequal, too.  
Water and fire cannot be joined,  
But love can be stronger than rules.

**Thingol:  
** His kind is second-rate,  
And yet he can anger even a dead man.  
Not a penny to his name, no possession of his own,  
And yet his pride is immense!

**Melian:  
** My dear husband, many years ago  
You were just as proud and ruled no kingdom,  
But I was captivated by your carefree eyes -  
For love can be stronger than rules.

**Thingol:  
** I beg to differ!  
That was an exception.  
I'm an immortal creation of Eru,   
Don't equate me to a Man.

**Melian:  
** My dear husband, you are right, of course,  
But we know nothing of Men.  
Their lives are short, but their spirits are restless.  
Their fate is not low, it's different…

**Thingol:  
** I was right to send him away  
On a quest to perform some feat!  
I sent him to retrieve a star gem  
From the Enemy's crown.

**Melian:  
** My dear husband, my dear husband...

**Thingol:  
** I sent him away! Away!  
Away! Away! Away!..

**Elves:*  
** Be on your way,  
Go out of our sight.  
Go, move the Enemy to tears,  
Die for us.  
You’ll fall to the ground  
With a wound to your heart.  
We’ll say, “How sad!  
How fragile is the thread of life!”  
Go towards your doom,  
Go towards darkness.  
We’ll weep for you a little  
And then forget forever,  
Forget forever,  
Forget forever…   
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Written by Evgeny Susorov


	6. Появление Берена в Нарготронде / Beren's Arrival to Nargothrond

**Берен:  
** Это ли не сказочный Норготронд,  
О котором люди и знать не вправе?  
Это ли не тот золоченый трон,  
На котором Финрод пресветлый правит?

**Эльфы:  
** Ты миновал границу чар  
С той стороны, где ночь и мрак...

**Берен:  
** Скажите, где ваш государь?

**Эльфы:  
** Ответь нам,  
Друг ты или враг?  
Друг ты или враг?  
Друг ты или враг?

**Берен:  
** Я должен видеть короля.  
Я должен видеть короля.

| 

**Beren:  
** Isn't this the wondrous Nargothrond  
Of which Men have no right to know?  
Isn't this the gilded throne  
Upon which Finrod the Fair reigns?

**Elves:  
** You have crossed the enchanted border  
Beyond which are night and darkness…

**Beren:  
** Tell me, where is your king?

**Elves:  
** Tell us,  
Are you a friend or foe?  
A friend or foe?  
A friend or foe?

**Beren:  
** I must see the king.  
I must see the king.  
  
---|---


	7. Берен просит Финрода о помощи / Beren Asks Finrod for Help

**Берен:  
** Я прошу о помощи, государь.  
Моему отцу ты поклялся в дружбе,  
И свое кольцо ему отдал в дар,  
Чтобы не забыл он о верной службе.

Я прощу о помощи, государь,  
Мой отец в бою тебя спас когда-то.  
Ты свое кольцо ему отдал в дар,  
Чтобы отплатить потом той же платой.

**Финрод:  
** Тебя я узнаю.  
Ты сын того героя,  
Которому в бою  
Обязан я судьбою...

**Берен:  
** Светел и прекрасен ты, государь.  
Но сородич твой ядовит, как овод.  
Для меня любовь - это только дар.  
Для него любовь - это только повод.

Дочь его люблю я превыше сил,  
Он же не желает нас видеть вместе.  
За нее он требует сильмарилл:  
Такова цена королевской чести!

**Финрод:  
** Чего же ты хотел,  
Сын младшего народа,  
Которому в беде  
Обязан я свободой?

**Берен:  
** Я хочу любовь защитить свою,  
Я хочу исполнить чужую волю.  
Я готов сразиться в любом бою  
С Господином Тьмы, властелином боли.

Снаряди отряд, чтобы мне помочь.  
Я пойду к Врагу, что сидит на троне.  
В каменной пустыне, где правит ночь,  
Вырву сильмарилл из его короны.

**Финрод:  
** От рока не спастись...  
Как мог об этом знать я?  
Погибельная мысль,  
Ожившее проклятье!

**Берен:  
** Ты живешь беспечностью, государь,  
Счастьем полон век твой, что ныне длится.  
...Вот твое кольцо, твой бесценный дар -  
Ни тебе, ни мне оно не сгодится.

**Финрод:  
** Чистое безумье - твои слова...  
Так рука судьбы мне подносит чашу.  
Честь моя дороже, чем голова,  
Но твоя затея - погибель наша.

**Берен:  
** О, если б ты любил,  
Дышал одной любовью,  
Злосчастный сильмарилл  
Омыл своею кровью!

| 

**Beren:  
** I'm begging for your help, my king.  
You swore friendship to my father,  
And you gave him your ring  
As a token of faithful service.

I'm begging for your help, my king.  
My father saved you in battle once,  
You gave him your ring then  
As a promise to repay the debt.

**Finrod:  
** I recognize you.  
You're the son of that hero  
To whom I owe my fate in battle…

**Beren:  
** You are just and fair, my king.  
But your kinsman is venomous, like a gadfly.  
To me, love is only a gift.  
To him, love is only an excuse.

I love his daughter more than I can bear,  
But he doesn’t want to see us together.  
He's demanding a Silmaril for her hand:  
That's the price of a king's honour!

**Finrod:  
** What do you want then,  
Son of the younger people,  
To whom I owe my freedom  
In the hour of woe?

**Beren:  
** I want to defend my love,  
I want to fulfill another’s will.  
I'm ready to fight any battle  
With the Dark Lord, the Master of Pain!

Dispatch an army to follow me,   
I will face the enemy before his throne.  
In the stone desert where night reigns  
I will tear a Silmaril out of his crown!

**Finrod:  
** There's no escaping the doom,  
How could I have known that?  
A fatal idea,  
A curse that has come alive.

**Beren:  
** You live your life carefree, my king,  
Your endless years are filled with joy.  
… Take back you ring, your precious gift -   
It will be of no use to either of us.

**Finrod:  
** Your words are pure madness…  
It’s a chalice handed to me by doom.  
My honour is dearer to me than my head,  
But this quest will be the death of us.

**Beren:  
** If only you loved,  
Could only breathe with love,  
And bathed the ill-fated Silmaril  
In your blood!  
  
---|---


	8. Баллада Финрода к Амариэ / The Ballad of Finrod to Amarië

**Финрод:**  
В час, когда вечерняя тень  
Опускает сонную сеть,  
Я не вижу каменных стен,  
Оттого, что ты еще есть.

Знаю я, что нет пути вспять,  
Что застыло сердце во льду,  
Знаю я, что встречу беду  
Там, где пробуждается память.

Я проклинать не смею выбор твой.  
Нельзя проклясть и то, что я так создан.  
Одной душе служить любви одной,  
А лгать себе, похоже, слишком поздно.  
Меж мною и тобой - граница льдин.  
Закат ее багрит кровавым светом.  
...Не в том беда, что я теперь один -  
А в том беда, что песня не допета...

Между нами даль и вода.  
Между нами - сумрака след.  
Ты всего лишь крикнула: "Нет",  
Навсегда оставив мне "Да".

Ты отныне - символ удач.  
Ты отныне - вечный укор.  
Если бы не старый раздор,  
Все, быть может, было б иначе.

На Западе горят твои крыла.  
Ах если бы любовь не знала правил!  
Не ты другого сердцем предпочла.  
Похоже, это я тебя оставил.  
Возможно, между нами нет преград.  
Возможно, мы еще увидим лето.  
Не в том беда, что мне нельзя назад -  
А в том беда, что песня не допета...

Сколько раз желтела трава  
С той поры, как злато волос,  
Но кольцо, что Берен принес -  
Знак, что ты осталась права.

Нет дороги, кроме прямой.  
Нет любви, что можно предать.  
Ты навек рассталась со мной -  
Я не обещал расставаться!

Ты стала путеводною звездой.  
Веди меня теперь сквозь бездорожье:  
Одной душе служить любви одной,  
Теперь уже иначе быть не может.  
На Западе горит твой ровный свет.  
Прости, что я потребовал ответа...  
Не в том беда, что ты сказала "нет",  
А в том беда, что песня не допета...

| 

**Finrod:**  
In the hour when the shadow of night  
Pulls down the net of slumber  
I don't see the stone walls,  
Because you’re still there.

I know that there is no way back,  
That my heart froze on the Ice,  
I know I will meet my doom  
In the land where memory wakes.

I dare not curse your choice.  
And I cannot curse my own nature.  
One soul can only serve one love,  
And the time of lying to myself has ended.  
Between us is the border of the Ice.  
It shines like blood in crimson sunset.  
… The grief is not that I'm alone now,  
The grief is that our song was never finished…

Between us are the distance and waters.  
Between us is the trail of twilight.  
All you did was cry out, 'No!',  
Leaving me forever with 'yes'.

Now you are a symbol of victories.  
Now you are an eternal reproach.  
Had it not been for an old feud,  
Everything might have been different.

Your wings shine in the West.  
If only love knew no rules!  
It wasn't you who left me for another.  
It seems I was the one to leave you.  
Perhaps there are no barriers between us.  
Perhaps we'll live to see another summer.  
The grief is not that I cannot go back,  
The grief is that our song was never finished…

So many times since those days  
Has grass yellowed, like golden locks,  
But the ring that Beren has brought  
Is the sign that you were always right.

There's no road but the straight one,  
There's no love that can be betrayed.  
You left me forever,  
Yet I never promised to leave you.

You have become my guiding light -  
Guide me now on the untrodden paths.  
One soul can only serve one love,  
It can't be any different anymore.  
Your even light shines in the West.  
Forgive me for demanding an answer…  
The grief is not that you said 'no',  
The grief is that our song was never finished…  
  
---|---


End file.
